


Brokeback Spider

by FireGire96



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Romance, Coming of Age, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Quentin, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Gay Bashing, Gay Sex, Innocent Peter, M/M, Mild Smut, Quentin is really a softy, Quentin is really a widow, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Submissive Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: Peter Parker has only met Quentin Beck for a single day, and he's already infatuated with him. Due to the feelings of puberty, dive into romance and issues regarding sexuality, the young spider finds himself falling into an oblivion of relationship issues. However, can the mysterious male be able to help him get over his predicament, or will he instead find himself given help he didn't know he needed.(In which Peter likes Quentin so much he might actually change him or more...)





	1. Thoughts of a Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, FG96 here. I just saw Far From Home. That shit was pretty damn good! I liked it a lot! But I also like Quentin Beck. Jack fucking Twist. So here you guys go! If you hate redemption, alternate universes, diverse villains, realistic situations and boys love, this is NOT the fanfic for you. But if you do, WELCOME! I hope you all enjoy this fanfic and have a good day! :)

Peter was not ready for this.

When he was told that he was an Avenger, the protector of the world and universe. The saving grace of humanity, he was proud of it! It was definitely a title up from being a friendly neighborhood spider. It was gift, heaven sent. But like his world, heaven wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. He would know, that's how God lived his 'perfect' life. He had a long way coming before he could be one of the best heroes he could be. He knew he couldn't fly, he couldn't toss a shield like a flimsy Frisbee or cast eternal lightning from a hammer sent by the gods of Odin. But at least he could get the job done efficiently. Right?

Actually, that was wrong.

Before Peter could get used to the feeling of being the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, he found himself being stabbed by a blade. One that comes off as clear to the human eye like a blank straw. The object being enough to make the young boy fall to his knees in agony as he felt his fluids pour and decorate his body as no one notices or comprehends. It felt so harsh. So real. But it wasn't, that is, to his family it wasn't. They couldn't experience the eternal pain he had. The endless feeling of sobbing to sleep at night and having his muffled cries echo the hallway for his aunt to hear. The screams and jumps of feeling the angel of death's presence or seeing his mentor's shadow in his personal sanctuary. It was strong enough to become a distress signal for his family member and their neighbors. Like a sobbing infant who is hungry or scared of the idea of drawing breath on Earth. His outbursts, his facade, his confusion of how to spend his life and the bloodshot irises he possessed on early Saturday mornings? They were signs. Signs of a demon walking in their home. The strongest villain Spider-Man could ever face. The serial killer who would take Peter's soul gradually.

Despair.

Depression.

Of course, he would be given medication in the size of white fingernail size tablets. He would be delivered the help of strangers who documented his mental state. He would have to stay at home for a few days and delivered out of his education for safety purposes. However, nothing would stitch or close the bleeding wound of Peter Parker. The male was too young and inexperienced when it came to these sort of situations. His aunt May would know, she saw these episodes first hand in high definition through her black eyes. The woman started to lose her child. To lose hope for all that he could be. In a way, she felt like she was losing her husband again. The two Parkers would spend nights together crying through laugh tracks and cues of awe while the younger would apologize on an infinite loop and beg for help. With the progress of the venom expanding into his body, the aunt and nephew thought this would be it. The powerful male spiritually would die. And honestly? It was okay. He could've let go...

But he didn't. Instead, a recovery occurred.

The young teenager had woken up one day as if it was a dream. His eyes were clear and bright through his cornea. Genuine laughter and automatic smiles resurfaced on his innocent fair complex face. To add, he began to build up his immune system and sleep for eight to six hours. It wasn't like in movies where the boy would get over death in one day. Or in books where the boy would gain a revenge plot and devour the soul and body of his enemy. This was real life. And PTSD was still a thing. But can be conquered. And so it was, by Peter Parker...

But with recovery comes consequences.

Again. Life wasn't sunshine and rainbows.

With the upcoming of summer and the repeat of his latest high school year, Spider-Man still had issues to overcome. There was puberty, the main difference between right and wrong, drugs, alcohol, texting and driving and the decision of what college to attend. But there were two things that he just couldn't get overlook casually;

Expectations and affairs.

Let's face it. He was associated with Tony Stark, one of the smartest, if not, the smartest man to live. He was an Avenger. He was a victim and survived the snap. He had single handedly saved Stark Enterprise by himself and took the Vulture down before he could use his technology to his liking. All without a suit made by the millionaire... Yep. That were some shadows he had to stand under and some baggage he had to live with.

And don't get him started with romance. Peter never kissed a girl his entire life. He never got to actually feel a feminine body close to his own. He never felt his pale tips explore the firm back and chest of someone, even if he wanted to. Hell, the teenager was still a virgin no matter how much he innocently tried to pleasure himself. Sometimes he would dream of being above a woman and kissing her lightly, assuring her that she would be okay in his presence and protected as he blasted a bullet through her rose. Or seal their budding relationship with a passionate kiss. Most of the time, it was of his first sweetheart, Liz. Now? It was all about Mary Jane Watson... But...

Sometimes it would get weird.

Imaginations of men would appear at a rapid speed of light some nights. The young boy would squeal underneath a tall hunk who would stab in between his legs. There would be cries, there would probably be blood. But there would always be pleasure. His rate of release was faster those evenings alone. It was different though. He would explain his desires and fantasies to his best friend if he never thought of it as gross. Yet Peter would never explain the thoughts of men surrounding him and making love. The teenager would rather die then go back and see a twink climb on him and rip him a new one. No. Twink was a horrible term. More like a handsome dude... Jesus, he thought. Hormones, girls and boys were so weird. Or. Maybe he was the weird one. Oh well. At least he never went as far as dreaming of his friends and allies probe him like a piece of Vincent's groundbreaking art...

Well, that is until today.

When he first met. Him.

Peter expected to have a normal summer vacation. He wanted to see the landmarks of the world, have fun with his classmates and possibly get the girl. But no~. He just had to get mixed up in another world ending phenomenons; A beast made out of earth and a beast made out of water. The experience nearly killed him and his beloved friends along with other innocent civilians. Yeah, Spider-Man saved the day. Actually, Peter Parker in mascaraed saved the day, but it wasn't easy. It never was easy for the adolescent. Luckily there was someone who had saved him from the foreshadowing of death and a familiar feeling of disappearing from the world. Fortunately, he got help from a new hero on the scene.

A badass in Peter's eyes. The man had a fishbowl as a helmet over his head with a cloudy atmosphere enclosed inside. Whack, but cool detail. To add, he had a nice gold armor over his chest and what seemed to be a green body suit. And to just be a cherry on top of the beautiful Sunday, there was a magenta cape that swam in the sea of air around him effortlessly. At first, the spider teenager thought of one thing; This had to be Doctor Strange. Or at least an ally of his. Or just some cool alien guy that the guardians might know. Either way, he was awesome! Mysterious in a good way? Check. Cool power? Check. And a cool name? Double check! His name was Mysterio for crying out loud! That is. His hero name was. But what kind of guy was he under the mask? Welp.

He was Peter's weakness.

Standing right in front of him, inside a dark cave full of problems and business, was a single light embodied in a human. The male could feel his eyes squint at the sweet agony from the godly display. It was a man who he had never seen before. Let alone his type before. He was a muse. Black eyes began to be lost in blue cloudy ocean eyes and analyzing every little detail of the owner's face. It could see untouched fair skin complexion that causes the eyes and the lovely luscious beard to pop out to them. The way the green suit underneath the man's protection hinted to a ripped body underneath the teasers. The combed back chocolate brown hair with strands of hair defying the majority was so enchanting to the younger male before him. Mysterio was so macho. So masculine, it hurts! And boy did Peter love it. Great looks? Check! Screaming hero? Check! _**"Peter?"**_ Seemed friendly? Check! _"Peter?!"_

Was handsome?

"PARKER!"

He'd have to get back to that later.

Snapping back into reality, Peter jumped in utter shock and examined the room at lightning speed. Clearly he was surprised at the hit of a loud deep voice in his ear, but he could shake it all off. Except for Mysterio's gaze. It was friendly enough to do. Right? "Peter. This is Quentin Beck," Nick Fury, his leader to a degree informed him in a sharp tone of voice. "You'll be working with him to take down these so called elemental. You hear me?"

"What? O-Oh! Y-Yeah," The younger male stuttered, dumbfounded. "I understand. Don't worry about me! I-I'm fine as rain!"

The scared laughter was enough to give him death glares around the room strong enough to spook the crap out of the neighborhood spider. But Quentin didn't glare at all. He had a warm glance delivered to the young boy with a gentle smile. He could feel his heart bounce slightly at the scenery before him. A loud thud crush in his rib-cage, scaring him into thinking there was a parasite inside his body... It was all strange to him. Usually he would feel this way around his cynical female friend. Or a wet dream. This was neither. Instead, a normal superhero who would be his partner for this undercover mission, whether he liked it or not.

"Nice to meet you, Peter Parker," The man spoke calmly to him, his formal masculine voice swirling like liquor into the teen's ear and out the other end. Shit, he was definitely doing something to him. Finally, Peter's eyes migrated down to the sight of a gloved hand seeking for approval. This was just that. A handshake. A way to show appreciation and acceptance of someone new in your life. They're heroes though. Handshakes were more then meets the eye. And whether Peter knew it or not, this would definitely change his life forever. He would be tested in the span of this summer vacation. And he would have to be ready for anything that's thrown at him. So with a single handshake given, he signed the contract physically with Mysterio, that no matter what happens, he had his blessing...

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Beck."

"Please.

_Call me Quentin."_


	2. Thoughts of a Mysterio

Whether it be Quentin Beck or Mysterio, no one knew anything about him.

There were only a few exceptions that were categorized and analyzed by S.H.I.E.L.D's finest; Nick Fury and Maria Hill. Escaping from his own throat and echoing through his lips onto the condensed walls of their temporary hideout, he was recently in his late thirties. This would mean based on his facial features, his body type, height and tone of voice that he would roughly be thirty seven to thirty nine. Next was blood type. Though the process was rigorous due to denial of taking participation in such, the foundation got what they wanted. They dubbed his blood type as AO, nothing in particular about such except they were given a pissed Quentin not long after.

Giving up on restrictions, Fury and Hill gathered information at a significant speed. His powers were similar to that of Doctor Strange, he had lacked a hero name, used to be a stuntman, actor and special effect artist, used to have a criminal record and was from Earth 833. S.H.I.E.L.D was starting to learn about Quentin Beck on a physical level and on a historical level. However. They knew nothing about his personal life. Questions still remained with the head leader of S.H.I.E.L.D and his right hand woman. Such as; How did he get here? What was his purpose aside from the elementals? What exactly was his past life? And was he part of the Avengers on his Earth? Let alone, was he a well known hero and was there a Thanos? When confronted with such matters, the man immediately replied;

"Why would I say that to someone I barely know?... I already told you, you don't want any part in this."

It was in that moment that Nick and Maria knew that Quentin was an embodiment of a jigsaw puzzle. He was complicated, but not impossible to solve. During the three days they had spent together, even if emotionally distant, the duet started to put the pieces together. Everyday the newcomer would stand near the digital maps and coordinates in their hideout, taking his job as the killer of the elementals seriously. This displayed that though he was a pain in the ass, the male was very serious about getting the job done. And that's not all.

As Maria strolled around his personal space, she was able to break down his guard once more. Through a casual conversation about how his world was destroyed, she noticed something radiate in the corner of her black eyes. With a quick turn to the source of light, she was met with something of possible importance to Quentin's life; A silver wedding band. It seemed to have been rusted and burnt a bit. Immediately, the questions began to rush in her head; Was the man married? Was he only wearing the ring as an accessory? Or was he a widow? Or was that someone else's ring? Of course, she could not ask about the band. It wasn't her place... But she asked if he needed a repair requested. As if on Que, he barked in a whisper,

"I don't. I don't like when others touch it. So don't ask, please. Thank you..."

Quentin had held up an iron wall of privacy without hesitation around his allies for the war on the brink of horizon. No matter how strong you were or if you had an unbeatable streak, it seemed no one could knock him down hard enough to see what was circling in his head. Beck had held up a reputation for being smart, vigorous willed and confidential but capable of anything...

Even being able to show a softer side to Spider-Man.

Usually when someone was around the sixteen year old male, they would be annoyed by his antics. Groans would be on repeat like a favorite song on a scratch record. Eye rolls were as frequent as a Japanese cat antique. And sometimes even arms would flail continuously with every click heard in a room of silence illuminating from a clock. It is true, Peter for the most part was an innocent sport. However, this did not mean that he was also a killer with the power to irritate others. So when Quentin came face to face with the young boy, Nick Fury immediately expected the man to feel patches of gray hair appear on his brown locked head and his soul deplete with every eery sound that escaped his body...

So why was he so surprised when he didn't get what he wanted?

Instead of concealing a scowl on his face, Quentin kept a friendly smile on his face as if he was meeting an infant. Of course, there was no excitement in his face. But it was bright enough to invite any child of any age. As his lips curled and came undone with the clear of his throat and a chuckle, it was visible that Parker felt a type of way to the S.H.I.E.L.D agent and her leader. He just. Stood there, taking all of him in. That was clear as day, even on a cloudy evening. But what emotion was he feeling in that moment, they asked through stares and glances. Was he scared? Was he shocked? Did he feel abandoned or weak compared to him? Though that's true, it could be hard for others, they thought. Regardless of the answer, the staring contest the two had was getting a bit unsettling.

"Peter," Nick Fury called out sternly, awaiting for an answer, but not given one. Welp, at least Quentin tried to help with a move of his head his direction. "Peter?!" No answer once more. "PARKER!" The young teen quickly shook his head harshly and scanned the area carefully before meeting a single iris of his leader. Mission successful. "Peter. This is Quentin Beck. You'll be working with him to take down these so called elemental. You hear me?"

"What," Spider-Man questioned, still lost in the moment before shaking his head once more. "I understand. Don't worry about me! I-I'm fine as rain!" There was a soft chuckle heard in the mist of the tension in the air. A chuckle from Quentin Beck himself. He couldn't help but keep his glance on Peter at all times. It was as if he was meeting a celebrity. The Amazing Spider-Man in the flesh. Your friendly neighborhood spider. This was definitely going to be interesting to the newcomer Mysterio.

"Nice to meet you, Peter Parker," The older male greeted before holding out a gentle hand to the teen. He examined as the boy hesitantly grabbed his hand before shaking it in unison with his own. Clammy, sweaty and a bit awkward. Mysterio knew it. Spider-Man was just as excited, nervous and pleased as he was. Guess it was just jitters.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Beck," Peter chirped formally with a voice that seemed to have been lost in the puberty process.

"Please, call me Quentin..." It was clearly obvious. The teenager realized that the man was checking him out. Luckily he shrugged it off, knowing he was probably doing so to see what he would have to work with. "Wow. Your name is Spider-Man, but you're just a kid. So shouldn't your name be Spider-Boy instead?" His comment was enough to embed laughter inside and outside from Peter's body as he continued to endlessly shake the adult's hand like his life depended on it. The man looked at their hands and the dark young eyes in a pattern as he continued, "Anyway, you did good outside in the tower. I wish you were in my world when we needed you."

"W-Wait. I'm sorry, your world," The spider 'boy' questioned before feeling something warm and wet in between their contact. This caused him to quickly pull his hand away, watching the mysterious man jerk a bit from his strength before seeing beads of sweat evaporate in his palms. "Oh my god, I-I'm so sorry. I'm screwing up! I didn't mean to do that! I'm sorry-."

"Hey," Quentin chuckled. "It's okay. I understand, must be weird to see someone else like me after. The blip was it? You're fine... Anyways, to answer your question, there's multiple dimensions. This is Earth in the dimension of 616. While I'm from Earth in dimension 833."

"Wait... So there's a multiverse," Peter nearly exclaimed before following Beck back to the coordinates of the elementals. Or the elemental, to be exact. The man couldn't help but take note of the adorable smile that had found itself planted on the young hero's lips as his eyes began to glint with excitement at the new discovery. "I thought that was only theoretical! I mean that completely changes how we understand the initial similarity-. We're talking about an internal inflation system and how does that even work with all the quantum? Because it can-..." Suddenly stopping, Quentin raised an eyebrow at the stop of his magnificent performance of questioning the idea of multiverse and dimensions similarities and differences. But looking at the direction of the male's eyes, he could see that his higher ups weren't so keen on his curiosity of the matter. Met with stares and glares, the teen continued with nervous laughter, "Oh, I-I'm sorry. It's just a-... Um... It's really cool-."

"Hey," Quentin called out, interrupting the explanation and apology for Peter's actions casually. "... Don't ever apologize for being the smartest one in the room." That was enough to bring back that healthy young smile of his.

There was something about that smile that was so contagious like a winter sickness or allergies from pollen. It was great to examine the mysterious man's eyes. And everyone in the room could easily see it as the man had brought back a dying smirk to life. They kept their eye contact once more. The rest of the group was confused and weird out once more. As the man wasted no time to explain the world threatening issues that have surfaced, he watched a interested Peter take note mentally. And though he didn't know he would be a hard catch or a boy wanting a normal life, he knew in that moment that he was a pretty cool kid. He knew that no matter what kind of trouble would sprout from the dept of Earth, universe or the multiverse, this friendly neighborhood spider would have his back...

Boy. Didn't that sound awfully familiar to a lost millionaire?

If so, then yes, it was official, he would only open up when he wants to... But. It also means he has a weak point. And maybe.

_That weak point is Peter Parker..._


	3. My Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this chapter being pretty long, I got too into it. And sorry if it's even choppy too. But here you guys go! Another chap! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did and have a good day! :)

" _Parker.._.. Parker!"

"Yes sir," Peter responded suddenly before turning rather quickly to examine his leader in an almost dumbfounded manner. His black eyes were wide and shook as they stared down the older and technically stronger man. As the man in front of the countless computers with his subordinates stared the teenager down with his single cold eye, he replied to him in his signature rigid tone of voice,

"The elemental is going to be here in a few hours... Are we boring you?"

Peter took in those words with a grain of salt, letting it marinate in his head full of eternal thoughts, math equations and scientific discoveries. He had found himself exploding like a bomb left to the betrayers of America, fueling with rage as he picked up Nick Fury and made him penetrate the floor below him and their other allies. 'Was he boring him,' he questioned. 'Was he boring him?'

'Fury, you were killing his youth! You were fuel to a wild hell fire!'

His trip was already going downhill at the rate of a stunt driver in their smallest go kart. And that stunt driver was himself! And he was a laughing stock to all! His hilarious unintentional joke started the minute he walked on that damn plane. All Parker ever wanted to do was have a fun summer vacation with his friends and classmates, documenting their fun like taking notes for a final exam. But no. He could never catch a break. First, he sort of lost his best friend to a girl who barely knows him, then he probably had his secret identity found out by everyone he would categorize as clueless, and he probably lost his second high school crush to another guy!

And that's what really irked him!

He had already lost a chance at love last year! The wonderful and beautiful Liz Allan. Man, was Peter lucky with that one. At least he had the chance to go to prom with her, even if it was only for 63.27 seconds, and counting. If that girl didn't have a criminal threat of a father. If that girl didn't have a target on her head as clear as a red dot to a cat. If only he had kissed her and told her he adored her existence right then and there as the slow music begged for their embrace... He wouldn't be single right now... But he was.

And just when cupid struck him in his core with an arrow of love, a demon of darkness came and dug that arrow through his body without remorse. His mind couldn't help but advertise a incoming future he despised. One of Brad and MJ. He watched the basketball player's hands trace circles into her skin. His ears became filled with crackling of compressed springs, fire, and sounds of pleasure. It was in that moment that he just wanted to kill himself to save the dignity of not being invited to the wedding... But no.

This was surely his punishment.

"No," Called a masculine voice to Spider-Man's right in a dark corner of the hideout's temporary main room. As if an answer to his problems. A response to his beckoning call on Que. His eyes were met with a sight that couldn't stop filling his stomach with bubbles of soap and raging butterflies wishing for escape. Standing beside him was Quentin Beck, Mysterio. Talking for the teenager, he continued, "He's not bored. Just thinking about how we-. Excuse me... How _you_. Kidnapped him." 

"He had obstacles," Fury argued with a hint of anger apparent in his voice. "I didn't kidnap, I _removed_ him." The two male adults in the room kept a fixed gaze on one another. One that suddenly made Peter's skin crawl. Luckily, that feeling went away, being replaced with fear when Nick turned to him instead. 'Now. Care to reiterate the plan, Parker?"

"Huh? O-Oh! Yeah," The boy responded in a innocent manner strong enough to bring Quentin's smile back to life. And make the butterflies patter their wings harder inside of his ally. "I-I will be in the cathedral tower. Keeping watch for the fire monster-. I mean, elemental. And when that shows up, I'll radio you guys. And then Mr. Beck and I will-."

"Quentin, kid," Quentin suddenly corrected him, causing Peter to quickly look his way. His smile was gone. Instead, there was a flinty frown plastered on his face. It wasn't scolding or scary to look at, but it did rub him off a bit the wrong way. "It's either Quentin or Mysterio. Your pick..."

"... Mysterio and I," The boy continued while fixing his mistake hesitantly. "Will move in on the monster and try to take it down."

"Hey, Peter. Listen to me," Mysterio called out to him as he stood up and approached the male casually. "The best hope we have. The only hope we have... Is to stop the elemental here and now no matter what happens or what the cost of it. Move it away from civilians. Maybe we can be able to persuade the monster to get away from others by causing a divergence. This will help because we need it away from metal. If it eats metal, that's it. We are doomed..."

"Hey, man-... M-Mysterio," The young superhero caught himself and was given a small nod of praise. "I'm sorry. But my friends and teachers are here. And I'm kind of scared I'm putting all of them in danger-."

"You're scared," Nick Fury interrupted, displaying his last name in all of it's glory as he approached his rookie at a quick pace. There were no stomps made but he could feel the energy with every step he took. The flames dawned on his face as he scolded the young boy with a single eye. "Stark gave you a multi billion dollar AR tactical intelligent system. And what's the first thing you do with it? Try to blow up your friends!... Face it, Parker! It is clear to me and everyone in this room, that you are not ready for this! You are not ready to be an avenger!" And that was it. That was enough for Peter Parker. In a matter of seconds, the teenager stormed his way through the members of S.H.I.E.L.D and it's leader and outside the facility they were in without hesitation. An act created out of utter sadness and rage...

Peter sat on the rooftop of S.H.I.E.L.D's one of many international headquarters. Alone and grieving. It was hard enough for the boy to live up to the expectations of one of the best. But the expectations of all? He could definitely feel his body slowly shutting down from the huge intake of stress and burden. First the sudden dreams and fantasies of men, then dealing with the death of a father figure, next losing a summer vacation and possible girlfriend. What was next? What else could possibly punch him down any further to the core of melancholy?

Before he could explore the answer to his mental question, he was met once more with a sight that calmed his nerves almost immediately. A sight that never seemed to prove him wrong, even if he was only familiar with it for three days now... It was the sight of Mysterio, floating effortlessly in front of him with his fishbowl of a helmet covering that appealing face of his. "Hey... Are you okay," He questioned as he shifted to the side of him slowly and made a seat for him next to Peter's right side as his helmet disappeared.

"... I don't feel right," Peter muttered to him as a drop of rain escaped his left eyes and ran at a snail's speed down his cheek. "I wanted a normal vacation. To hang out with my friends. To tell this girl how I really feel and to forget. About... But I can't. It's ruined... And now I feel like I'm going to get them dead because of my actions. It sucks. I know you might say, hey Peter, you don't know that. But Beck... My friends are not promised. Just like how your future wasn't-... I'm sorry..."

Quentin listened to Peter in utter silence, not daring to say a single word. He wanted to hear this. He wanted to see what was on the mind of this young troubled teen. He might've been a man of mystery, but he was also a man who possessed a good will and heart that thirsted to help others. This was his moment to help...

"Peter. Don't apologize... You're right. My world is gone... I've been a hero for. I don't know how much long and I'm still getting the hang of things just like you... I'm not the best but... I know that no matter what happens people will love you, hate you, want to kill you or get themselves killed... I understand where you're coming from, Peter... But we're heroes. We have extraordinary gifts anyone would wish to have. And saving the world with them comes with the territory... All I can tell you is to look on the bright side. This way. If we win, no one else will die. And I can definitely promise you that. No matter what..."

The teenager's head gradually found itself twisting to come face to face with his new friend and ally. He examined every little detail of Quentin's face and enjoyed every second of it. He still didn't know why every time he was near he would get gitters and weird bounces in his stomach... But for once. He would just ignore it and take it all in. It was amazing, he thought. It was like he could spill any beans and tell him anything he ever wanted. He was a stress reliever. He was indeed someone he could trust... "Beck?"

"Quentin," The older hero corrected once more, getting a chuckle out of the both of them.

"I have a friend," Parker revealed to him, feeling beads of nervous sweat conceive on his head and turbulence kick him in the gut. "He likes this girl. Just like how I do... But he doesn't know how to say it. But that's not only it... M-My friend... He has something wrong with him. Lately. He's been feeling weird around. Boys. Like how he would feel around a girl. He wants to see what's wrong with him. What's the big deal... But. He's too scared to tell anyone else. I-I'm the only one that knows. But I'm not good with this... Is there any advice I could give him? I feel pretty bad not being able to help."

Beck nodded in understanding the entire time, as if telling the young boy that he understood where he was coming from. He had internalized every single word down to a syllable. Spider-Man expected a yell of annoyance or anger at the boy's infatuation of certain people and sex. He expected the male to use this secret to his advantage...

He never expected him to laugh.

He chuckled casually, giving off a cute vibe to the boy who started to become even more fearful of the feeling he got around MJ resurfacing. After a few seconds, he watched Mysterio fidget with his ring hand as if there was his wedding ring on it to answer, "Tell your friend there's nothing wrong with that. Not everyone can just settle for girls. Maybe you shouldn't just test the water. Maybe you should just dive in."

With a subtle answer and wink, a smile immediately surfaced on Peter's face, curling his lips automatically for his friend. In those seconds, the fear he had for what felt like a long time began to subdue a little. It wasn't gone, but it surely wasn't strong enough to hold him down in chains of uneasiness. This was enough for him regarding a start. There were still so many questions to ask. So many red flags and confusion between him, romance, sexuality and emotions. Let alone his life of being a hero. But he knew. That if Mysterio was with him the entire duration of this journey,

_He would be okay..._


	4. Fireworks

Peter was clearly a kid to Quentin Beck.

It didn't matter if he was a superhero or not. Even if he was the strongest man or smartest man to have ever lived. If you were to place the boy in front of the man, he would view him as an average youngster sort of citizen. That being said and though it came with its own pairs of flaws, it didn't mean he was just a mess. He had some pros backing up in that small brain held in it's personal bone made cage.

What Quentin adored about the young boy was the fact that he was pretty decent with his mutant like abilities. At least more controlled than those children who used to attend that 'delinquent' like school. Compared to most of them, he never saw Spider-Man make a slip up that could easily kill everyone around him or cause catastrophic damages. A great example of such was during the battle with the water elemental. Most kids his age would run for their lives or give up under peer pressure. Their minds would be clouded with either demented, ominous or pessimistic thoughts ranging from humiliation to death. But Parker? To the naked human eye, he seemed to have held himself on the level of cloud nine during the attack. Not only that, but he helped the new hero without question. That took guts to him.

It might also be a guilty pleasure of his, but the young superhero was also polite in his own. Bumpkin like way. Maybe it was because of his shy nature, he thought. He knew anyone of his members would cringe or get easily annoyed by his antics. But Mysterio was better than that. In a way, he could relate with the human spider. He was a teen once too after all... Though. He kind of doesn't want to talk about it or reminiscence on an era that can be considered destructive and sickening under the cracks of sun-rays that embodied the good moments...

Anyways, He could relate to the feeling of insecurity Peter had. It was rather. Cute. Maybe that's why he always had such a big goofy smile on his face whenever they made eye contact. In a nutshell, his nervous nature was a blessing to Quentin, something he needed especially after the trouble he's been through this entire time.

As for cons? Peter Parker seemed to lack some. Yes, the teenager would be in some cases too quiet for his liking. Yes, it would be upsetting when he lacked the confidence to let his mind have the floor to speak. But every day with him. Every second they found themselves encountering in the same room, Beck told himself mentally; He's just a kid. He's just like him. He's going through emotions and problems of his own similar to when the man was the same age.

Weird or not, it is why every time Quentin looked into Peter's eyes, he saw himself. And in those moments, he made it his mission to take care of him. To make sure the young boy wouldn't die like his family and friends. But live a normal life that he was never given and have a future he's always wanted. He promised that and he would keep that promise.

Even tonight. Where it all will end...

Mysterio found himself standing on a lonely rooftop, waiting patiently for his last foe after the male heroes' lovely chat. His body and the other side of the ceiling was coated in obscurity as his eyes laid on the festival before them. He waited casually, his arms locked between one another on top of his chest as it rose and fell. The man's face was covered by a storm in his helmet similar to one captured in a water bottle. As his dark eyes investigated the event from the sidelines, his subconsciousness wondered into the dept of his past as the faint party music served as the audio.

He remembered the moments he shared with his friends on late nights where the moon, stars and planets were his guidance. The memory of running through dark streets from the roar of law enforcement cars chased after him like the tardy bells of high school and college. The feeling of cold iron slipping into his hands in a solidified form resurfaced. The cold stare of a displeased parent haunted him at the wrong time before old Quentin Beck's life flashed before his eyes. Through all the screams, laughter, moans, groans and sighs, he remembered it all. The graduation. The betrayal. The lost. The felonies... The wedding... His family. His daughter...

His husband...

Before Quentin dared to become lost in his mind's illusions, something caught him off guard. The sound of an detonation burst loud enough to damage his ear drums for a split second. In company of such was also a blast of flames that could easily be mistaken as molten lava and rock. The sight was like one from a nightmare all too familiar to the hero. Holding his gaze in a trance, Beck felt his body become numb and his limbs losing consciousness. Not again, he thought. Not again. Luckily, a soft masculine voice called out into his right ear loudly through static. One that kept him at ease. The cure to his sudden vegetable like state. It was the voice of Peter Parker.

"Beck! Are you there," He yelled out loud in desperation and a hint of horror. "Please answer me! The elemental is here!... Beck!"

"I'm right here, Peter," Quentin responded almost immediately to his beckoning call. "I have visual on the elemental too. I'm heading your way at 6 o'clock! If it makes sudden moves, try to tame it and keep it away from everyone else." Finally, Mysterio began to make set course towards the murderer of his Earth. Moving at the speed of a cheetah with the anger of a lion, the older hero plunged towards the monster to settle in the first attack of his green mystical energy. Though ineffective, it was enough to deliver the message and a Que for Spider-Man to have his hand on the 'fun'. The two worked together to release water from a hydrant, which served to be stronger then their humane strikes.

Beck had his experience of fighting the monstrous embodiment of fire, so he was well equipped with ideas of his weaknesses and plans to exploit them. However, this was Peter's first encounter and hopefully last. With that being said, he was a novice compared to the world destroyer. So of course he was going to make a few screw ups. As he maneuvered the attacks, he unintentionally gave the foe fuel in the form of the carousel. As he watched in horror the fire beast devour the attraction quickly, Spider-Man couldn't help but exclaim, "It's got the carousel! It's getting bigger!" His partner watched the monster increase in size with a closed mouth and wide eyes concealed from the public. In a matter of seconds, the young boy's attention was taken by a weird name being called upon him.

"Night Monkey! Night Monkey, help!"

Turning to the source of the noise, Spider-Man was met with teens that looked too mundane to him. His classmates, Ned and Betty. His body found itself being engulfed in flames of anxiety and fear. He could feel his white mask eyes go wide at the scenery before him. His breathing began to hitch uncontrollably as a lump in his neck began to develop the more he took in the sudden silence in his head. Suddenly he was hit back to reality when the view of his friends were lost in a hue of green. Smashing of a hard surface destroyed his ear drums with every strike delivered in failure to him. The teen couldn't help but turn to find Mysterio keeping him in a circular shelter full of green energy. It seemed sturdy enough at first before Peter could see cracks on the surface.

"Peter! Are you okay," Quentin hollered through the damage of his shield, getting a nervous nod from the teenager. "We need to execute plan B. You go right, I'll go left! Now!" After stating their plan, they carried it out. Peter quickly made his way to the rubble and while dodging every attack targeted to him, he threw a piece with his webs, planting a strike for Mysterio to shove the object into it. The monster screamed in agony, hinting that the plan was working. "That hurt him a bit, let's keep it coming, kid!" The two males continued the mission which was now going pretty smoothly. No metal was inhaled by the elemental, no one got hurt and nothing had gone wrong...

Until the giant slammed its fist down to create a rift strong enough to make the Ferris wheel almost crumble down. Peter's classmates found themselves yelling in terror of a hellish death below. Hearing their distinctive cries, Parker tried his hardest to save them from an untimely demise. If that wasn't bad enough, Quentin had tried his utmost to hold that monster back as much as he can... But it wasn't enough. With the force of his energy and the direction it was going, the fire elemental received a power up of loose metal. It had increased in size and strength...

It was happening again... The end was repeating itself...

Beck could witness the fall of Earth 833 again in this moment. Even as he took off his fish bowl of a helmet, he couldn't have unseen it. He recalled. A beautiful young girl squirming in the corner, calling out desperately for her fathers. Luckily, a man around his age went to her rescue. Their eyes connected as the female sobbed into her dad's fit chest covered by a loose black flannel. The light illuminated on their faces signifying death inched closer as Beck tried to get closer to them and promise sanctuary. But before he knew it, an inaudible message was left from his love's lips and in milliseconds. They were gone...

He slowly turned to Peter Parker as the present began to blur with the past in an ironic manner. Their eyes met through the teenager's mask. They could feel the strain of sadness and immediately predict what was going to happen next. If he was allowed to take off his mask, Peter would do it in a heartbeat just to examine every begging tear that was about to escape the man's eyes. Two slid down his eyelids as he breathed out through the evil deep laughter and destruction, "Kid. I'm sorry... But I kept a promise."

"What," His partner called out before his eyes automatically went wide. "W-What are you saying?!"

"I'm so glad we met each other... I wished we've got to know one another better," He continued before looking away and beginning to mess with his ring finger silently. "I hope you like fireworks..."

"Beck, no! No please! I can't lose you too! Beck!" With that, Spider-Man watched in horror as Mysterio went out of his life in a heroic manner. He saw him convert himself into a green ball of fury and let the elemental swallow him hole. Though, it wasn't a victory for the giant. It was a victory for the humans. Without notice, the fire elemental's body began to glow a bright green suddenly. Finally, the fireworks Peter wasn't waiting for. The elemental exploded into a beautiful patch of green dusts. Almost like small fairies and fireflies... Almost like the lost souls of Earth 833... They had won a bittersweet battle. Earth 616 was saved. Everyone was able to live...

But Peter found himself succumbing to the darkness again. And this time,

_He probably wouldn't come out..._


	5. Author's Note

**Yo! FG96 here! I am really sorry for taking my sweet ass time and not giving you all what you guys wanted. I've been really busy for a while now that it's been a month since the release of the movie and this fanfic. But you guys love it so much! And frankly, so do I! So I will be getting back to this fanfic this weekend. So to all fans of this story; Please don't leave yet! I got some ideas for this and hopefully you all like it as much as I do. I love you and as always, have a good day! :)**


	6. Just get it over with

Peter Parker had felt his heart deflate and cease to move.

His chest didn't seem to rise at a natural rate as he kept his glance on a motionless Quentin. He examined the man in his dark glory as the flames laughed and chuckled behind him at his demise, eating the smoke illuminating from his body. His armor was almost completely gone and weakened to rust, however, his cape was still in tact along with his body. Well, at least what remained of it, Peter noted.

But that wouldn't be enough to grant the mysterious man his life to proceed. The brown haired teenager knew how these things go. He had two first experiences of such. And seeing the dead stance above a man made crater served to cause his mind to reminiscent on one that hit too close to home.

He remembered that the smartest man in the universe decided the best idea would be to die in front of a novice hero. Parker could still see his frozen face even if it was shriveled and burnt. He could still feel the structure of his fingers on his fabric suit. Could still smell and taste the war zone that they had created just to kill that destroyer of Earth. It was a heroic scene and really hit the heartstrings of himself and his new found friends. But why did it have to cost him his mentor. His best friend. His father figure...

If this was God's doing, then Peter Parker was now on the fence on the idea of his lord being a savior. He had started to let his spidey senses explore the idea that maybe the guy watching all of mankind wasn't fond of them. Wasn't fond of him so much, that he produced a sick test for him in the form of Quentin. Maybe he was taken away because he didn't listen to him all the time. Or because he was secretly into men more then women. Or because he was still too weak to save anyone, not even himself. He killed him because he wasn't worth it. Because he was a sinner. Because he was just a horrible boy incapable of doing anything.

He could tell as he watched the still body of his former friend as he approached him. Being the teenager he was, Peter knew that Beck was dead. He just didn't want to succumb to the thought.

Which is why when he got two feet away from him, he began to call out and stutter through his poor budget mask, "Mr. Beck! Quentin! Please wake up!... Quentin..." Water began to glisten on the young boy's face as the fire before them mocked him. His hands tried to catch the incoming storm, but it was too late. Waterfalls began to be produced by his eyes and his whole body went motionless as his chest rose and fell as if he was laughing. As if he was hiccuping. Quentin was gone...

However, as his body shook violently, Spider-Man was able to faintly feel a pressure on his arm. "W-Why are you. Crying," A male voice started through a weak stutter, causing the younger male to glance at the source of the voice. Due to his head movement, the younger hero had found a scenery that caused him to cough and lack breathing for a split second to deliver a bone crushing hug. At the feeling, the other body began to function and deliver the hug back in utter confusion and sorrow. He was moving, the teen thought. He was talking. He was here...

Quentin Beck was alive and okay.

"Peter, ouch," Beck crocked out as he tried his best to deliver the same strength as him, but failing miserably. "Haha, you're gripping way to tight right now, kid. Let me go!" At his sudden order and the realization that he was probably hurting him, Peter bounced away and stared at the living man before him through hazy vision. He could barely see that the older man was staring back with a small smile that quickly faded into a concerned frown. However, he suddenly felt fingers gracefully slid on his cheeks and stopped his personal rain. "Stop it. I'm okay now..." Like windshields to a car, Peter could now see Beck clearly, taking in his intelligent and warm face that quickly began to give birth to it's dying smile again.

"I thought you were dead," Peter choked out with a crooked smile.

"Never." With that simple answer, the teenager helped the man up to his feet. As they looked at one another it had felt like the world had stopped around them. Even if the lights of the carnival flickered, the flames continued to laugh and the cool foreign breeze passed their bodies and hair, tickling their revealed skin. If only they could stay like this. Unfortunately, a familiar voice caused the brown haired boy to let his hands escape the other's grasp and their bodies to automatically turn to the source of a deep masculine voice; The voice of their higher up, Nick Fury.

"So I'm guessing that's all of them," He questioned Quentin sternly, who gave a physical answer of a light nod. "But I'm pretty sure you both know this will not be the last threat we'll ever face. We have to stay vigilante. Which is why there might be a place in this world for someone like you... Me and Agent Hill are going to one of our headquarters tomorrow for Intel. You should join us." The two men glanced at one another before Beck's eyes automatically shifted to Parker's focus, who was just smiling in a goofy manner at the fact that he was still alive. "... Thank you, Fury. I appreciate your invitation."

"And you," Fury called out, signaling to a lost Peter, who quickly looked at him in confusion and pointed to himself. "You have some talents, Parker. I want you to come with me tomorrow too... But you have to decide whether you want to step up as a hero or be a normal teen who doesn't give a damn about the world and its safety. Stark chose you to be an Avenger and told us you would be a great hero... Maybe he was wrong..." And just like that, he was kicked down to the curb once again. Just like that the young hero was thrown back into the real world. He wasn't a hero. He wasn't a pupil of Tony Stark that was all that and a bag of chips. He was a disgrace. Everyone knew he was just a disgrace, and he believed them. It was why everyone under Fury's wing just left him to rot and bask in his failure without giving him a second thought. Everyone. Except Mysterio.

The male somehow had the will to stay and even approach the saddened teenager with ease. They both stared at one another for what felt like a beautiful eternity for Peter, until he suddenly blurted out, "Want to get a drink?"

"I-I'm not twenty one yet-." Before he could finish, Peter felt his face being concealed and suffocating in a huge cold body. He had found his face being plastered softly on the metallic armor of Mysterio. Was he hugging him? Of all the times to do so, he was doing it here? And why so suddenly, the young boy thought. He wasn't dying or anything like him. He was perfectly okay, only possessed a scratch or two, but not fatally injured. Though, he couldn't lie. It felt really nice. Suddenly, he felt his body being risen in the air at lightning speed as he struggled to grab his mask before it hit the floor. He guessed no wasn't an answer. It seemed Mysterio was telling him to have a drink, not asking. It didn't matter though. He probably needed a hard cold one, especially after the day and the events he had experienced, him being the cause of it all. Not to mention, he enjoyed the sudden warmth of the older male's body, even if the only humane parts he could feel was his arms and chin...

The two of them eventually arrived at a bar that was absent of many people, though still had customers. Soon Peter found himself staring upon a chandelier of liquor drinks that he wasn't able to test. Instead, his lips began to consume soda that took on the same shade as liquor. He let the children beverage linger through his throat and sting his insides as if he was experiencing his emotional state from earlier once more. His eyes watered before a hard smack on his back was made by his fellow friend. "Hey," He called out calmly with his signature warm smile. "Chin up. Cheer up! You did something great tonight! You should be happy! We saved the world!"

"No. You did. I didn't do anything," Parker sighed in frustration to Beck's dismay. "... Fury was right. Mr. Stark made a mistake in making me an avenger. He wanted me to live up to him. To be better then him and do my best and-."

"Stop," Quentin suddenly interrupted with a unrelenting tone of voice. "Please just stop. I mean, do you even hear yourself? Forget what everyone else wants. Forget about what Spider-Man wants... What, in this moment, does Peter Parker want?" The young teenager couldn't help but turn to the man and stare once more into his eyes. It was like he was casting him in a spell every time it happened. And that smile was contagious, he just couldn't help but chuckle, which was also easily contagious to his older friend. "I'm serious! Tell me what you want right now, Peter. I won't judge you..."

"... I want to go on my trip. My only summer vacation," Spider-Man revealed after another heavy sigh. "I want to have fun with my friends and... And tell the person I love that I care a lot about them."

"Who's the lucky person," Mysterio cooed playfully before wiggling his eyebrows a bit. "Is it someone I know? Someone who's part of S.H.I.E.L.D?" The comment was enough to make Peter blush uncontrollably, coughing as he took a sip from his drink which made the adult laugh softly. "I'm gonna take that as a yes."

"No it's not," Peter blushed and looked away in embarrassment. "It's... Someone that's close, but not a S.H.I.E.L.D member... Do you. Mind giving me some pointers?"

"What-."

"I-I mean. It doesn't have to be pointers," He suddenly panicked as displayed in a sudden high pitch and the frailing of his arms. "It could be anything! Like your past or your past love life or your wife-. N-Not that I want to know about your wife and all! That's weird! If it makes you uncomfortable then let's just drop it-."

"Peter... I don't trust anyone," Quentin snarled at him, throwing Peter aback. How could he not trust anyone, he questioned as his eyes fell sadly to the table as the lightly glanced at his now empty cup. How could he not trust him of all people was the real question. Before he could answer the man with a saddening question, he was caught by surprise when he continued. "But, if anything here has taught me something, it's that I should open that circle of trust again. Because I trust you, Peter... So.

_Ask away..."_

**Really, really sorry about the chapter! I am not really proud of it either. But on the bright side, I released a chapter after such a long time! Rejoice! Until the next chapter, I hope you all at least tolerated this and have a good day! :)**


	7. What was your past like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this chapter this whole day. i know it is not that great, but I am really tired and going though some depression of my own... Hopefully you guys love it and have a good day!

Taking a huge gulp of his alcoholic beverage, Quentin eventually stared down Peter in a hazy daze from his given question. Damn. He should remember that high balls are pretty strong. He sighed heavily as his chest began to expand and deflate smoothly through his chest plate, finally letting out his raw thoughts to the teenager before him. “It was. Average.”

“Average,” Peter repeated questionably, raising an eyebrow in bewilderment and slight annoyance. “Come on! That’s too broad! What was your past really like-.”

“I just told you, average. Nothing was special about my past. It was... Not the brightest.” The advanced hero hesitated to continued. But he knew he had no choice. “... See, heroes come from small and dignified beginnings. They are given words of wisdom, love, confidence and powers to help save the world. I didn’t have that kind of story. I had a pretty rough up-bringing.”

Silence filled half of the bar, serving for only the young male and older man to be the only sources of sound. The weird tension sealed in the air was basically eating Beck alive. After a while, he told himself to screw disapproval. He just wanted a response from this kid! Luckily the damaging tranquility was slain by Peter questioning softly, his voice fueled with concern, “What do you mean rough up-bringing? Were you…”

“Oh, god no,” The mysterious male interrupted at lightning speed with a wave of disapproval from his hand. “No physical abuse or any of that. I was lucky enough to be born into the wrong household. I didn’t have a mother and my dad was a deadbeat. So you should know the side effects of neglect the absence of role models can have on a kid… Luckily, I found myself escaping into the comfort of film! You see, I wanted to be a SFX supervisor when I grew up. The only person who supported me was my uncle. He was nice enough to give me a camera… My dad? He just smashed it.”

“Why did he do that,” Parker questioned. He should’ve known from past experiences to never ask about touchy topics. Especially in regards to someone’s family. Though he didn’t. So he would be reminded of such a lesson once more. He examined the male carefully, watching him take another gulp of his drink, letting the heat linger in his throat before answering with venom escaping from his throat.

“Why does anyone do anything? Maybe he was jealous? Maybe he was drunk? Or maybe I reminded him too much of his dead wife? I’ll never know… All I know is after that day, things changed. My dad left. Everyone rejected my screenplays and disregarded my special effects. I… Changed for the worse.” The two men took a quick glance at one another naturally. In seconds, Peter could recognize the gaze of sorrow in his friend’s eyes, feeling every hint of pain in his raspy slurred voice.

“I started to rob stores and cause trouble,” Quentin revealed through closed eyes, trying hard to conceal his shame. “I thought, if I can’t get their attention through words, how about I get them through actions? Everyone only cared about violence. Real raw stuff. Crime and prejudice. Nothing less or more… It was because of my stupid actions that I was met with one of the best superheroes ever… You know who it was?”

Peter was silenced for a few seconds, questioning who exactly could be able to change the man for the better. After a while, he took a wild guess with a small smirk, hoping his answer was correct. “Uhh… Your Spider-Man?” Laughter. All Peter was given was laughter in response. He was completely wrong.

“Tony Stark. Iron Man.” That name was enough to make chills go down Peter’s spine. Of course the male who saved his friend’s life was also the guy who inspired him to make his own career as a hero. Usually he would be on the brink of tears from the sound of the man’s name alone. But he couldn’t succumb to tears. Not now. Not when he wanted to come off as emotionally strong as Quentin. So he swallowed the huge knot of agony in his note to hear the male out.

“Mr. Stark… H-How did he. Change your life,” The teenager questioned, clearly triggered by the any info about his late mentor.

“He was the guy who helped me get at least a taste of being famous,” Beck revealed to him sternly, though a weak smile was apparent, tugging on his lips carefully before wavering. “He welcomed me into Stark Enterprises when I was at my lowest. He got me a job as a supervisor and I was even given the opportunity to submit my own creations to him!”

“That’s great! What was the outcome?!”

In a matter of seconds. With such few words, the room fell once more into the cold hands of tension. Beck’s gaze was frozen with the lack of emotion now apparent in his voice as he took one last sip of alcohol from his cup. Without realizing it, Peter had done the one thing he didn’t know he was good at; Making a scene. He realized he had made a big mistake. He wanted to quickly apologize. He wanted to stop the incoming tears threatening to escape his eyes.

But there was no use. The man sighed heavily, “Let’s just. Forget that stuff. To make a long story short, Stark gave me a job. There was a fallout, but we ended on good terms and I found myself becoming a hero.”

“That’s it,” Parker asked, a bit of anger apparent in his voice underneath the fear of outburst.

Luckily the man shook his head and continued, “So I decided to practice with the descendants of this group called The Ancient Ones. I was a bit of a hardhead, so I was only taught how to concentrate my mystical energy inside me. Everything else was enhanced with my technology and before I knew it, I became the hero known as Mysterio… That’s what my past was like.”

Peter could feel like the red saturation in the room was building up as his blood started to boil. Why and how did him and Tony have an outing? What exactly was the fallout about? How did he even get here?! And what about his family?! There was still too many questions that needed to be answered right now! Why was he keeping so many secrets from him? He said himself that he trusted him. He was the only one in his circle of trust to know anything about his past… Was he not worth it? He wishes he could scream so loud that he wasn’t a kid. That he deserved to know what was going on with him! Because he could tell that he had the same emotion bathing him at this very moment.

Depression.

The spider boy could relate on every level That was the exact feeling he had experienced since the fateful day of Thanos’ defeat. Though he had won the battle physically, he and everyone who knew him could tell he lost emotionally. They all did. Maybe that’s why Quentin was so broken as he chugged onto the high balls as if his life depended on it. He had lost his family, his dimension and his dignity to a flame monster whom he killed so easily due to practice.

He knew how it felt to go home and consider ending it all. They both did...

After a moment of silence, Beck leaned towards Peter to bend down suddenly. “Is this yours,” He asked blankly, holding out something to the younger male. Black eyes glanced down gently the male’s armored body to find the object in his grasp. Edith. Stark’s hand-me-down. Left on the ground, unsupervised. Peter just saw it as another let down from The Amazing Spider Man.

“Thanks,” He replied rather emotionlessly as he retrieved them from the hero and hold it close to his chest. He had no choice. This was all he had left of his best friend… “Try it on,” He whispered suddenly to the brisk air around him. Though Quentin knew exactly who he was talking to.

“No,” He immediately answered with his signature sweet smile, which was one that Parker really needed right now.

“Try it on,” The spider male repeated himself, more authoritative with his bidding while pushing the glasses harshly to him. The man sort of knew Peter wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He had his share of teenagers to deal. No one had to tell him twice that they can sometimes be worse things to walk the planet Earth. Luckily he was very easy when it came to Parker. So with the lack of energy to start an argument, the male put on the glasses and…

He looked handsome.

He looked familiar. The scenery of the bearded male coming off as sophisticated in those high tech glasses made Peter feel. Weird. He felt like his eyes were welling with a huge amount of tears. His gut begin to gradually feel as if an explosion would go off any second from a flurry of butterflies. This feeling alone was all too familiar in itself. And he immediately knew why...

He looked like Tony. The same Tony that gave him a beginning into the world of heroes. The same one who crowned him as an Avenger. The same Tony Stark who, through his cold heart, let it thaw and let him in with open arms. He was the only man who was able to keep him company without judging him and making him feel as an equal should… Just like Beck...

Peter gradually without thought began to lock irises with Quentin, causing his black to stand still under the gaze of midnight blue. Even through their eye contact, he could still see and feel the older male's gentle smile cross paths with him. He could examine every little detail from the single strands of uncombed strands to his chin hair.

It was the same for Quentin. He watched as Peter stayed in such a quiet state of mind, almost as if he was hypnotized by his actions. It was odd, sort of funny to look at.

Unfortunately, it was also too familiar. The way he glanced at him, the way his lips gradually separated from one another in awe. Everything about this particular moment was too much for him. It had served to hurt his spirit and freshen the scar on his heart. He could feel it bleed at lightening rate, dripping down his bones like a waterfall. It hurt like hell… But it also felt. Nice…

The young teenager's face gradually zoomed into the man without him realizing it. And so did his own face in the boy's Percival view. Was Beck the one experiencing a spell cast on him? Was the past coming to hunt him again? He had to stop this. He needed to stop this before it's too late!

And it was…

_ Peter Parker _ was now kissing  _ Quentin Beck. _

It was sort of wet. Peter could definitely say that the handsome man's lips were really soft, let alone gentle. Maybe it was a reason why he prolonged the embrace, even if he knew he desperately needed to stop. The young male enjoyed every second of the tasteless kiss spiced by alcohol and juice. Even if there was also a tint of blood from their earlier fight. He just hoped the other liked it as well.

Both of them knew a bar was the last place they needed to be caught kissing in with a number of eye witnesses. But to hell with it, they said eternally.

Eventually, though it hurt the spider boy, their lips disconnected for air that their lungs desperately needed. Eyes locked once more, and Peter was confused as to what he saw in Beck's clouded eyes. Was that lust? Was it love? Was it the influence? It was hard for him to answer due to his eyes immediately falling onto his precious lips, which were parted from their transaction.

"Was that your first kiss," The mysterious man asked gently, his words sliding off his tongue as if he was whispering a melody. The only answer he was given was a bashful and silent nod. The goods news was that Peter honestly enjoyed the hell out of it. The bad news?

_ He enjoyed the hell out of it. _


End file.
